Cardfight Vanguard: Bravery within The Lonely Soul
by Barajou29
Summary: This set after Kai was defeat by Gaillard (episode 169), there will be some twisted from the original story. A mystery girl had appear in front of the group and she was using the 'Jewel Knights' deck which had disappeared along with the owner like Aichi. Who is she? No pairing at first but there will be one later on and it will surely be the pairing everyone like!
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Girl, Luna

**This is my first fanfic on Cardfight Vanguard so hope it was not bad. Anyway, there will be some twisted from the season 4 episode that had release so far and Aichi reason for going missing will be still the same. I will only own the OC but not the characters from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mystery Girl, Luna**

It had been a few days since Kai was defeated by one of the Quatre Knights Gaillard, the other was surprised at first when they saw the weak boy return to card capital and after they was warn about the Quatre Knights, they had been alertly looking for clues to find their leader but find none till now.

'I had managed to find the mates to fine Aichi but now…' With both his hand in the pocket, Kai walked down the street toward Card Capital with his friend Miwa.

"Ah!"

Cutting off Kai thought was a girl surprised grasped, the girl with light blue hair tied in high ponytail had just come out from a corner and crush onto Kai too be end up landing on the ground with a groaned of pain.

"I'm sorry." The girl rubbed her back and look up with her blue eyes as Kai just stared at her.

"Are you alright?" Miwa immediately went to help the girl up.

"I'm fine, thanks." The girl got herself up before looking at her watch and then the surrounding, "I have to hurry up but where am I…" she muttered under her breathe in panicked.

"Are you lost?" Miwa interestingly stared at the panicking girl.

"Yes…" The girl hesitated for a second before asking, "Ehm, do you know a card shop around here?" her face was slightly red in embarrassed since she was not a kid anymore but still get lost.

"We are going to that shop too, want tag along?" Miwa chuckled a bit and suggested with a huge smile as he pointed to a side.

"Ehm but…" The girl stared at Miwa and then to Kai nervously as the guy seems unfriendly.

"Don't mind him, he always like that."

"…Thanks." The girl thought for a while before nodding.

Kai just walked away followed by Miwa and the girl and not long, they reached Card Capital and immediately greeted by the shop manager.

"Welcome." Shin smile at the people walking in.

"Yo!" Miwa greeted back cheerfully as he walked in after Kai, "Are Nee-chan and the others here?" he look inside the shop to saw no one other than them was around yet.

"They should be here soon, the both of you have come earlier…" Shin answered before noticing the girl behind them, "Oh, who is this girl behind you?"

"She had just bam onto Kai just a while ago, we just bring her here since she want to come here." Miwa explained as he watched Kai went to sit down uninterested with their conversation.

"What can I help you?" Shin turn to the girl who was looking around.

"…Ehm, I want to buy some booster pack for Vanguard." The girl quickly turns toward the manager from the saddened calling.

"The booster packs just in front of the counter." Shin kindly told the girl as he pointed.

"Thanks." The girl nodded and went to starts looking at the booster packs.

Miwa just walked away toward his friend, "I never seen her around but aren't she interesting? I mean she can still get lost when the shop was not far away." he sit right down opposite of Kai and start a conversation but was reward with an uninterested silent from the guy.

"Can't pick on one?" Shin asked as he noticed the girl had just staring at the booster packs around again and again.

"Is not that I can't pick on one but…" The girl looks up to the manager and hesitated for a while before asking, "Are there any booster packs with Jewel Knights related card?"

"Kai, aren't those cards used by that idol girl?" Miwa immediately widen his eyes and hearing the deck which had disappeared from existence along with that girl in the idol group.

Kai just nodded before turning to stared at the girl, 'How she knew about that deck…' he wondered since except for the five of them which remember Aichi along with that idol girl, no one knows anything about that.

"Jewel Knights…I never heard of it, which clan was it?" Shin put his hand under his chin in thought for a while but didn't remember any Vanguard card related to that.

"Royal Paladin."

"Sorry, there aren't any cards related to that…" Shin rubbed the back of his head and apologized.

"It's alright." The girl slightly shakes her head as she kept the booster pack in her small back, "I had already looks for a lot of card shops but also can't find it, I guess I would have to rebuild the deck…"

"You had the Jewel Knights deck?" Miwa finally asked out as the girl was about to left.

"…Yes?" The girl turn back to the guys with puzzled over her face at the sudden question.

Miwa just turn back to Kai, using their eyes contact to communicates as they was thinking the same things about that girl might knew something or could be one of the Quatre Knights.

"Where did you get it?" Miwa made an eye contact with Kai, silently communicating before turning back to asked.

"Ehm, I had it since I remember…" The girl fidgeting nervously a little as she hold onto her necklace, "Do either of you know where I can buy booster pack with relate cards?" she asked hopefully.

'She is hiding something…' Kai just stared at the girl with slightly narrow eyes.

"We don't." Answering the girl was Miwa as he shakes his head slightly.

"Oh…" The girl looks disappointed as she took out a deck case and stared at it.

"Fight me." Kai suddenly got up from the chair.

"Eh?" The girl blinked in confused.

"He means he want to cardfight you." Miwa explained for his friend.

"Oh…" The girl turns to Kai and then asked excitedly, "Are you really going to fight me?" her eyes were now sparkle with interested.

Just for a second, Kai had overlapping the girl with Aichi image and slightly widen his eyes, the same goes for Miwa too.

"Is something wrong?" The girl titled her head in puzzled.

Kai just shook that strange image away and went to the table followed by the girl and Miwa, he stood on the opposite side of the table to the girl as they both put down a card on the vanguard circle before shuffling their deck and draw five cards.

"I'll redraw." The girl picks up 2 cards from her hand and redraws it.

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard!"

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany." The girl flips the card open revealing a small girl with light blue hair.

"Advance Party Seeker, File." Kai flip the card open revealing a small boy with blue eyes.

"I'll go first." The girl draws a card before taking out a card from her hand, "Security Jewel Knight, Alwain Ride! Move Tiffany back. Turn end." She ride a Grade 1 card above the Grade 0 before moving Tiffany to the back of the Vanguard and end her turn.

"Ride, Flail Seeker, Hasbasado." Kai draw a card and pick out a card to place on top of the Grade 0 card before moving File to the back, "Call and attack. Cynric skill, power +3000." He place 'Good Faith Seeker, Cynric' to the Rearguard and rest it to attack. [Power 10000]

"No guard." The girl declared and took the damage, "Damage check." she check the top card of the deck and place it on the damage zone.

"File boost Hasbasado attack." Kai rest his Vanguard and the card behind it to attack. [Power 12000]

"No guard."

"Check The Drive Trigger." Kai check the trigger to get a 'Blaster Blade Seeker' and noticed the card was blinking and frowned. 'What?'

The girl stared at the card for a while before slightly shaking her head and focus, "Damage check. Draw trigger, I'll draw a card." She place the damage 'Devolting Jewel Knight, Tabitha' to the damage zone and draw a card.

"Turn end." Kai announce but his glanced was still on the girl, he didn't understand why Blaster Blade card was blinking but he had a feeling that it got something to do with her.

"Draw. Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill Ride and Counter Blast! Call 'Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie' from my deck." The girl ride a grade 2 and flips over her 2 damages before searching her deck and place a unit to the rearguard before shuffling the deck, "Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie and Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda call! Shellie boost Tracie attack! Activate both of their skill, when I had 3 or more 'Jewel knight' on the rearguard, power +3000!" [Power 22000]

"No guard." Kai took the damage.

"Tiffany boost Sybill attack!" The girl continued by resting the two cards to attack. [Power 13000]

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger check." The girl reveals a card 'Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli' from her deck, "Get, Heal Trigger, power to Miranda and recover a damage." She took a card from the damage zone to the drop zone before resting the only Rearguard left, "Miranda attack." [Power 14000]

"Modron guard." Kai call a card 'Certain Kill Seeker, Modron' to guard before putting it to the drop zone. [Shield 17000]

"Turn end."

'Give 2 damages to Kai and heal, this girl not bad…' Miwa was slightly impressed of the girl.

**The girl: Kai**

**[Damage] 1: 2**

**[Hand Card] 5: 4**

Kai stand his card and draw a card, "Stand up, my avatar! The true friend within my soul...my mate! Ride the Vanguard! Blaster Blade Seeker!" he raised up the card and ride it.

The girl froze for a second before holding onto her head, she frowned at the slight pain but tried concentrate on the fight.

"What's wrong?" Miwa had noticed the girl reaction and asked.

"Nothing, maybe I stay outside for too long..." The girl just slightly shook her head.

"You know this card?"

"What?" The girl quizzically stared at the guy who asks the sudden question.

"This, you saw it before?" Kai used a card to tap onto his vanguard and asked again.

"No…I think." The girl thought for a while before understand the guy question and answered with a slight frowned.

"Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic call and attack." Kai didn't ask anymore, he just call a card to the other Rearguard zone and rest it to attack, "Skill activate, power +3000." [Power 12000]

"No guard." The girl took the damage and that card was not a trigger.

"File boost Blaster blade attack." [Power 14000]

"No guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai show the top of the card and it was 'Seeker, Harold Breathe Dragon', "Critical trigger. Power to Cynric and critical to blaster blade."

"Damage check." The girl calmly places the two damages on damage zone.

"Cynric attack." [Power 15000]

"Polli guard." The girl pulled out a card to guard. [Shield 20000]

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw." The girl stand up all of her card and draw, "Bring light to everyone with your pure feeling, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei ride!" She just raised that draw card and put it on top of her Sybil, "Miranda attack!" She rest Miranda and attack. [Power 11000]

"Guard." Kai guard the attack with 'Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn '. [Shield 14000]

"Tiffany boost Ashlei attack!" The girl rest her vanguard and the rearguard behind next. [Power 18000]

"No guard."

"Twin Drive." The girl reveal the first card of the deck 'Jewel Knight, Opt harpist' , "Get! Stand trigger, all effect to Miranda." she stand Miranda and do the second trigger check which was 'Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria'.

Kai just put a card from the deck to the damage zone, it was not a trigger.

"Miranda attack again." [Power 16000]

"Guard." Kai put 'Harold Breathe Dragon' to the drop zone from the guard zone after that. [Shield 19000]

"Shellie boost Tracie attack!" [Power 22000]

Kai just took the damage it was a 'Margal' and he draw a card.

"Turn end." The girl declared before looking at both of their damage zone and field, they had the same damage but she can't take her opponent lightly.

**The girl: Kai**

**[Damage] 4: 4**

**[Hand Card] 6: 3**

Kai stood all of a card and draw before picking out another card from his hand and raised it up, "Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! Ride the Vanguard! Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon!" he place the card on the vanguard circle, "Move Cynric and call." Kai move 'Cynric' back and place 'Crossbow Seeker, Gildas' on the front, "Cerdic attack Ashlei." [Power 12000]

"Urien guard!" The girl calls out a card to guard. [Shield 16000]

"File boost Sing Saver Dragon attack, Sing saver skill, power +2000." [Power 18000]

"Opt harpist and Tilda guard!" The girl pulled out two cards to guard. [Shield 26000]

"Check the Drive Trigger. Get, heal trigger, power to Gildas." Kai pick up the top card of the deck which was 'Seeker, Loving Healer' and recover a card from the damage zone to the drop zone before checking again, "Critical trigger, effect all to Gildas."

The girl put the two cards to the drop zone before looking at her hand, she had only one card to guard and frowned slightly.

"Cynric boost Gildas attack." [Power 29000]

"Gloria guard, Quintet Wall!" The girl flip over a card from the damage zone and call out 5 cards which are 2 shield 0 card, 3 shield 5000 cards to the guard zone, "Miranda intercept." she place one of her rear to guard zone next. [Shield 31000]

"Turn end."

The girl put all of her guard cards to the drop zone, "Stand and draw." she draw a card and place it to her hand before pulling out a card and hold it in front, "Illuminated the bluish blade, open the path with your brilliant light! Break Ride! Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia!" she raised the card and put it on the vanguard zone with determination.

'That was new…' Miwa widen his eyes slightly from that unknown card and the girl action, their missing leader was overlapping her for the second time.

"Ashlei break ride skill, Julia power +10000 and critical +1." The girl call her remaining cards to the two empty rearguard, "Next, Ashlei and Urien call. Urien boost Ashlei attack!" [Power 18000]

"No guard." Kai just took the damage, it was not a trigger.

"Tiffany boost Julia attack!" The girl put the Julia and Tiffany to rest as she declared, "Julia skill, her power +3000 when attack a vanguard." [Power 28000]

"Loving Healer, Modron guard and Cerdic intercept." Kai pulled out two cards from his hand to guard and move Cerdic to the guard zone. [Shield 36000]

"Twin Drive." The girl pulled out a 'Devolting Jewel Knight, Tabitha', "Get, draw trigger, power to Tracie and draw." She draws a card before checking the second trigger.

Kai just place the guard cards to the drop zone and look back to the girl who had a confident look, 'There's something more...' he narrow his eyes.

"Julia, limit break!" She flips over two of her damage and explained, "Counter blast! After she had finished attacking your vanguard, I can call the number of cards equal to her critical with 'Jewel Knight' in its card name to the rearguard. Brave Illumination! "

In cray, the light blue hair female warrior raised her sword up and a bright light blue light shine from the sword before two figured appear replacing the two other unit from the side.

"Tracie, Shellie call. Ashlei and Urien will be retire." She pulled out two cards from her deck to place on the rearguard before moving Ashlei and Urien to the drop zone. "Shellie boost Tracie attack." [Power 22000]

"No guard." Another damage had went to Kai's damage zone.

"Another Shellie boost Tracie attack!" The girl rest the last two units.[Power 27000]

"Shiron, perfect guard." Kai used one of his card to guard and put a card to the drop zone, the attack was perfectly guard before he put 'Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron' to the drop zone.

"Turn end." The girl look at her hand and her field, she should be able to hang in there and finish him off in her next turn.

**The girl: Kai**

**[Damage] 4: 5**

**[Hand Card] 3: 0**

Kai stood all his unit and draw, "Sacred Wingal call and attack." he calls a unit and rest it. [Power 11000]

"No guard." The girl took the damage which didn't had trigger and focus her glazed back to her opponent.

"File boost Sing Saver Dragon attack." [Power 18000]

"Tabitha, Alwain, Miranda guard." The girl used up all her hand to guard but if the opponent get a trigger, she won't be able to guard the next attack. [Shield 26000]

"Check The Drive Trigger." Kai check for trigger, the first one was not a trigger to the girl relief but then, "Heal trigger, power to Gildas."

The girl put the cards away to the drop zone and stared at her field, she had no choice but to bet on a heal trigger now.

"Cynric boost Gildas attack." Kai rest the two units to do his last attack. [Power 24000]

"Damage check…" The girl put her hand on her deck and slowly flip open the top of the card, her only hope was to get a heal trigger but the card reveal to be a grade 1 perfect guard card, "I lose." she put the damage and smile sadly.

"Look like Kai you won." Miwa chuckled before turning to the sad girl, "But Jou-chan, you are not bad too."

"Thanks…" The girl rubbed the back of her head in embarrassed before turning to the other guy, "Ehm, where did you get that blaster blade card?" she hesitated a while and slowly ask the thing bothering her.

"Why do you ask?" Kai looked back up to the girl.

"Ehm…" The girl frowned for a few second in thought before answering, "I didn't know, just curious." She let out a sigh before wobble a bit and had to hold onto the table to prevent herself from falling down.

"Welcome." The manager greeted as the automatic doors open reveal a middle school girl with dark skin.

"Luna, I've been looking for you." The dark skin girl ignored the greeting as she immediately went to the other girl side.

"Ratie." The girl name Luna turn around in slight surprised before soften her expression as she seen the worried look over the younger girl face, "I'm sorry to make you worry."

The younger girl name Ratie look at the table and the others two before returning back to Luna, "You had play with them?" she pointed at the two guys as she asked.

"Yeah, just one time but I lost." Luna just nodded and reply sadly.

"You need to quickly go back to rest." Ratie frowned slightly as she immediately went help Luna pack up the 'Jewel knight' cards.

"Thanks, Ratie." Luna had a weak smile as she also start packing the card.

"Your younger sister?" Miwa ask in curious as he point at the younger girl who was busying packing.

"We are not related but she was like my younger sister." Luna look up to answered before turning to the other guy who was just staring at her for unknown reason, "Thanks for the fight, I had a lot of fun even though it was my first time playing it."

"Wait!" Miwa widen his eyes and called out, "It was your first time playing vanguard?"

"Yeah, but I might have play it before…" Luna expression had sadden for a second but was not unnoticed by the two guys.

"What you mean by that?"

"Well, I…"

"Here." Ratie hand the card to Luna.

Luna turn around and put the cards back to the card holder before turning back to the two guys, "Sorry, I have to go back now…Ehm, can I know both your names?" she hesitatingly asked.

"I'm Miwa Taishi." Miwa told Luna with a huge smile before putting an arm around Kai, dragging the guy forward a bit, "And this guy here is Kai Toshiki."

"I'm Luna, hope I can come fight with either of you next time." Luna smilingly introduced herself before turning around to left the shop with Rati.

"I'll help you find the booster pack for 'Jewel Knights' deck if there is one." Shin told Luna as the two girls walked pass the counter.

"Thanks, I'll come again next time." Luna nodded gratefully and smile before leaving the shop with Rati.

"That girl was really something for a first timer right?" Miwa turn toward Kai to saw the guy staring at the door, "You are interest in that girl?"

"No but during the fight…" Kai took the blaster blade card out from the deck case and frowned. 'It was blinking a few second ago.'

"Well, I can understand." Miwa words caught Kai attention, "She is somehow like Aichi, especially when she Ride 'Julia'." he recalled the cardfight just now, that expression was like their leader when he rides blaster blade.

'Who is she…?' The two both went silent as they thought the same things.

The two girls walking down the street before Luna was being pulled by Rati toward a back alley, "Aren't you going to buy some doughnut, Rati?" Luna turns around to ask since she knew the younger girl like doughnut.

"I can buy it later, we need to go back first or else Gaillard will be worry." Rati stop and turn around to answer.

"Sorry for making both of you worry for me." Luna told Rati before holding up her necklace and softly kiss on it.

A bright light shine in the empty alley where no one's looking, the two girls were nowhere to be seen when the light went dead.

* * *

**First chapter had finished. I hope you like the OC of my story and the card fight between Kai and the girl. If something not right about their fight, please tell me and I would change it. Lastly, Luna was not really an OC, you will know what I mean if you continued reading. See ya all next time then! **


	2. Chapter 2: Knight VS Assassin

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. For those who had reviews, I'll have to answered a few question and some planning I have made, you can said it was a spoiler but everyone could had already guess anyway. **

**First, Luna is indeed Aichi but why she don't seem to know Kai and the others and the reason for her being a girl, you will find out later as it was something I had plan to alter the original plot.**

**Second, the gender for Aichi will be decided by every readers and the reason got something to do with the first answered so everyone can review and write your choice.**

**Alright, I'll end the talk here...Oh, before I forget, I don't own anything related to cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Knight VS ****Assassin**

It had been a few weeks since Kai and Miwa met the mystery girl Luna, they had continued searching for their leader but end up without finding any trace of him or the Quatre Knights and so they met at the Card Capital again.

"We still can't find anything…" Misaki sat on one of the chairs surround by the others teammates, she seem a bit low spirit.

"Cheer up, Nee-chan." Miwa smile cheerfully as he stared at Misaki and then to the other two low spirit guys, "At least we get a clue, right Kai?"

"Olivier Gaillard is a champion of the Asia Vanguard Circuit." Kai turn to Miwa and nodded before speaking up.

"There are other champions from different countries too, maybe we can get more information about that guy and the Quatre Knights from them." Miwa added for Kai.

"Vanguard Circuit?" Naoki ask as he didn't know about that.

"Vanguard Circuit was a tournament for top fighters around the whole world, team Q4 was one of the champion." Kamui explained with a rather proud tone.

"Awesome." Naoki eyes sparkles, making Kamui more proud.

"Both of you know who they are?" Misaki slightly rolled her eyes at the two already out of topic guys before turning to the other two guys.

"Mitsusada Kenji shall know." Miwa stared at Kai who then answered.

"Koutei huh…" Kamui turn his attention back to the topic, "I can go ask Gouki, he still has contact with Koutei."

"I'll go with you." Misaki turn to Kamui and decided to tag along.

"I'm going to find Ren." Since the other one was decided, Kai nodded and also decided as he stood up prepared to left.

Miwa and Naoki look at each other, "We will go too." they decided and followed the guy out.

"Wait, you three don't want to…" Shin spoke up but his words were completely ignored by the three who had just left.

"I'll be going out too, Shin-san." Misaki told her uncle before leaving the shop with Kamui.

"Not you two too…" Shin stared at the door before letting out a disappoint sighed, "I thought either four of them will be a great team if they won the shop tournament…Wait, there are a lot of participant, maybe I can…" he got an idea and decided to immediately act on it.

Kai and the other two guys had reach the top floors of Foo Fighter Headquarters, both Miwa and him was surprised at seeing familiar two girls were talking and eating doughnut with Ren and the other two when they enter.

'That girl from before…' Kai glazed was on the light-blue haired girl's back facing them.

"You know them?" Naoki asked the guy beside him.

"The girls we were talking about last time." Miwa answer before turning back. 'They are having tea-time?' he black line at the screen in front of them.

"Kai, you are here to visit me again?" Ren noticed them and look up to Kai with a leisurely smile as he wave the doughnut on hand.

"Kai-san and Miwa-san?" Luna turns around to be surprised at seeing two familiar faces before turning to the last person, "You are?"

"I should be the one asking." Naoki narrowed his eyes at the girl as from what he had heard last time, she might know something too even if she look weak.

"Ehm, I'm Luna..." Luna introduced herself in puzzled at the guy stared.

"…" Naoki silently stared at the girl, making her felt more uncomfortable.

"Luna, this is nice." Rati happily eat the doughnut on hand before giving one to Luna too, "Here, try this one."

"Thanks." Luna was grateful for Rati to calming down the sudden tense atmosphere.

"Ren…" Kai step forward and began but was quickly cut short by Ren.

"Kai, I'm talking to them right now so we can slowly talk later." Ren get up from the chair with a smile as he walk toward Kai, "Here, you can have this and wait." he pulled up the guy hand and hand him a doughnut.

"…" Kai silently stared at the doughnut on hand with narrow eyes.

"Kai eating a doughnut…" Miwa imagine the guy eat the doughnut happily before laughing out loud, "Ha, Ha, Ha, that was funny…" he sweated drop and immediately stop laughing when he felt the glared from Kai.

"So, can she stay here?" Rati went to Ren and asked while eating doughnut.

"Let's see…" Ren stared at the light-blue hair girl who had turns to him and the other three guys before he decided, "Let's see how strong she is first. Asaka, you will go against her." he turns to the other girl who was staring at Luna, with a smile.

"Yes, Ren-sama." Asaka immediately turn to nodded and smile sweetly at Ren before turning to the girl, "Let's see how good you really are." she let out a challenging smile as she took out her deck.

"Ehm, I will try my best…" Luna shuddered a bit in confused before nodding.

"What's happening here?" Miwa asked out in confused.

"We will go to the rooftop, Kai and you two should come to watch too." Ren told the others before walking away with Tetsu and Asaka following behind.

"Rati, are you sure about it?" Luna turn toward Rati in worried.

"I'm sure of it, let's go!" Rati finished up her doughnut and clean her hand before dragging the girl out of the room.

"You are going to watch…What?" Miwa asked Kai who turn around throwing the doughnut to him before leaving, he only managed to narrowly caught it before it stain the floor.

"I'm coming too!" Naoki followed right after that.

"Wait up!" Miwa put the doughnut on a plated and clean his hand with a tissue before chasing after them.

"The wind here is nice…" Luna felt the soft breeze passing by and smile before putting her deck down and draw the 5 cards.

"I won't hold back." Asaka told the girl opposite of her as she place her deck on the deck zone before drawing her cards.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" Both of the girls declared at the same time.

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emil." Asaka flip open the card as a cute young girl with blonde hair appeared behind her.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany." Luna flip open the card as a young girl with small girl with light blue hair.

"Jewel Knights huh…" Standing on the doorway, Ren stared at Luna's unit and was in thought for a second before Kai came out follow by the other two guys.

"That's really Kourin deck." Naoki came up to the rooftop to be slight surprised at the familiar unit the girl had used.

"So they have start..." Miwa came out right after him and look up at the match.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Luna got a nodded from Asaka before she draw a card and place another card on top of the grade 0, "Lake Maiden, Lien Ride! Move Tiffany back." she move 'Tiffany' at the back and rest 'Lien', "Lien skill, I'll drop a card and draw another card. Turn end." she drop 'Ashlei' and draw a card before ending her turn.

"Drop a grade 3?" Naoki stared at the girl in bewildered.

"She is planning something…" Kai comment as his eyes was on the fight.

"I ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina and move Emil back. Irina's skill, soul charge." Asaka draw two cards and put one in the soul and the other one at the bottom of the deck before calling another unit from hand, "Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon call and attack! It's skill, power +3000." [Power 10000]

"No guard." Luna took the damage, it was not a trigger.

"Emil boost Irina attack!" Asaka rest her vanguard and her rearguard to attack next. [Power 13000]

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." Asaka check for trigger but it was not.

"Damage check." Luna pull open the top of the card revealing a 'Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha', "Draw trigger, I'll draw a card then." she place the damage to the damage zone and draw a card.

"Turn end." Asaka end her turn.

Luna draw a card and place it on hand before taking out another card, "Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda Ride! One more Miranda call and Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda, Security Jewel Knight, Alwain call!" she ride a grade 2 and calls 3 more unit before resting a card, "Miranda attack!" [Power 8000]

"No guard." Asaka took the damage.

"Tiffany boost Sybill attack!" [Power 13000]

"No guard." Asaka declared.

"Drive trigger check." Luna check for trigger but it was not.

"Damage check." Asaka took the damage, it was a draw trigger, "Power to Irina and draw." she declared and draw a card.

"Alwain boost Tilda attack!" [Power 15000]

"Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma guard!" Asaka guard the attack this time and put that unit to the drop zone. [Shield 19000]

"Turn end." Luna just ends the turn.

**Luna: Asaka**

**[Damage] 2: 2**

**[Hand card] 4: 5**

"Stand and draw." Asaka stood up all her units and draw a card, "I ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian and Silver Thorn, Raising Dragon, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana call. Breathing Dragon move back." she ride a unit and call out 2 units before moving her grade 1 unit back.

Looking at her opponent field, Luna titled her head slightly in puzzled as she didn't understand the need of moving back her grade 1 rearguard.

"Ana boost Raising Dragon attack! Raising Dragon's skill, power +3000." [Power 19000]

"No guard." Luna took the damage, it was not a trigger.

"Ana's skill, I will call Silver Thorn beast Tamer, Maricica from the soul." Asaka flip over a damage and pull out 'Maricica' from the soul to the unused rearguard.

"So…that's why she move breathing dragon back." Luna widen her eyes slightly in surprised before realised show over her face.

"I wonder how she will deal with the two attacks." Miwa watch the match interestingly.

"Emil boost Lillian attack!" [Power 15000]

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." Asaka check for trigger but it was not.

"Damage check." Luna put the damage to the damage zone, it was not a trigger.

"Breathing Dragon boost Maricica attack!" [Power 14000]

"Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist guard!" Luna took out a card to guard. [Shield 19000]

"Ana's skill, I put Maricica back to the soul. I'll end my turn." Asaka put 'Maricica to the soul and end her turn as Luna put her guard to the drop zone.

"Stand and Draw." Luna stood all her unit and draw before taking out a card from hand, "Bring light to everyone with your pure feeling, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei ride!" her grey-hair knight beside her change into a blonde-haired knight after the blinding light.

"That's was Kourin main unit!" Naoki widen his eyes again.

"You are too overreacting." Miwa pat Naoki shoulder to indicated him to calm down.

"Tilda's skill, counter blast! Superior call Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie." Luna flip over a card from the damage zone and put a unit from her deck before shuffling it, "Activate Alwain's skill. I will put 'Ashlei' to the bottom of the deck, my vanguard 'Ashlei' will get power +5000." she put the 'Ashlei' from the drop zone to the bottom of the deck next.

"So, that's why she drop 'Ashlei' earlier." Miwa nodded in understanding now.

"Shellie boost Miranda attack!" Luna rests two of her cards to attack, "Miranda's skill, when I had 'Ashlei' as vanguard, power +2000. Shellie's skill gets power +3000 when there are 3 or more 'Jewel Knight' rearguard." [Power 22000]

"No guard." Asaka took the damage and get a trigger, "Critical trigger, power to Lillian."

"Tiffany boost Ashlei attack!" Luna rest her vanguard and Tiffany to attack. [Power 21000]

"No guard." Asaka decided to just took the damage.

"Drive trigger check." Luna flip open the first top card, revealing a 'Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli', "Heal trigger, power to Tilda and recover a damage." she put the flip over card from the damage zone to the drop zone before continue check her second trigger, "You are here…" she reveal the card to her opponent, it was 'Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia'.

"Why is she smiling?" Naoki stared at Luna puzzled and turn to the other two guys who met the girl before him.

"Maybe she draw her ace card?" Miwa shrugged his shoulder not really sure of it since he only saw the girl fight once with Kai.

"Damage check." Asaka put the damage to the damage zone, it was not a trigger.

"Alwain boost Tilda attack!" [Power 20000]

No guard." Asaka took the damage, it was a draw trigger and she draw a cards.

"I'll end my turn then." Luna smile and end her turn.

**Luna: Asaka**

**[Damage] 3: 5**

**[Hand card] 5: 5**

"Hmn…That girl was really something…" Ren was impressed at the girl usage of that 'Jewel Knights' deck.

"I'll show you howan assassin is done." Asaka had clearly heard that comment as she took a look at Ren before turning back to face Luna with a serious look, "Stand and draw." she stood up all of her card and draw a card.

"?" Luna titled her head in confused at the sudden change of mood from her opponent.

"When your whip of thorns cracks, even dragons fall to their knees! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!" Asaka ride a card and then a black-haired elf was replacing the juggler vanguard in a blink of light, "Emil's skill, I can choose 3 cards with different grades from 1 to 3 from the top 5 cards to soul charge." she put Emil into the soul and look at the top five card before choosing 2 cards to the soul and shuffle the deck with the rest of the 3 cards.

"Soul charge?" Luna wonder but from the previous action her opponent had done, she could guess the upcoming move, "She is going to call units from soul again…"

"Luquier, limit break! Counter blast to call different grade units from the soul." Asaka flip over 3 cards from the damage zone and pull out 3 cards from the soul, "Luquier, Lillian, Emil, Zelma call. I'll retire Rising Dragon and Breathing Dragon." she changes 'Breathing Dragon' to 'Emil' and 'Rising dragon' to 'Luquier' before putting the rest of the units to the empty rearguard, "Zelma skill, put Emil into the soul and call Irina. Luquier's skill, power +3000 for each card call from the soul, I had call out 5 units from the soul so her power +15000."

"Whao, girls are really scary sometime…" Miwa sweated drop a little at that attack power and full units field.

"Irina boost Lillian attack!" [Power 17000]

"Polli guard!" Luna took out a card to guard [Shield 21000] before putting to the drop zone and stared at Asaka seriously.

"Zelma boost vanguard Luquier attack!" Asaka rest her vanguard and the rearguard behind in confident. [Power 32000]

Luna look at her hand and field before deciding, "No guard." she don't want to used too many cards to guard this attack because the other attack with the Ana will be troublesome.

"Drive trigger check." Asaka flip over the first card of her deck which was not a trigger but a perfect guard and then the second one, "Critical trigger, Critical to Luquier and power to rearguard Luquier."

"Damage check." Luna took the two damages but she didn't get any trigger.

"Ana boost rearguard Luquier attack!" [Power 22000]

"Sybill, Alwain guard and Miranda intercept!" Luna pull out 2 cards and a rear guard to guard [Shield 26000] before putting it to the drop zone.

"Turn end." Asaka just announce with a confidence smile.

"Stand and draw." Luna took a deep breath and stared at her opponent with determination, she had to end it in this turn, "Illuminated the bluish blade, open the path with your brilliant light! Break Ride! Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia! Ashlei break ride skill, Julia power +10000 and critical +1." she draw a card and place it on her hand before taking out another card and ride it.

'She look like…' Naoki widen his eyes, not because of that unit Luna had ride but the girl image is overlapping by Aichi image when their leader had ride 'blaster blade'.

"Tiffany's skill, Tilda and Alwain power +3000." Luna move Tiffany to soul before holding out her last two cards on hand and call it, "Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie and Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie call. Alwain boost Tilda attack!" [Power 21000]

"Barking Dragon, Breathing Dragon guard!" Asaka just took out 2 cards to guard. [Shield 25000]

"Then I will let Tracie with the boost of Shellie to attack!" Luna thought for a second before resting her rear guard to attack. [Power 22000]

"Use the other Rearguard to attack first!?" Naoki widen his eyes since usually fighters were let one rearguard attack last so that if the vanguard attack was guard and got triggers, the other rearguard could get it.

"Ehm…" Miwa was in thought with his eyebrow tighten, he really didn't understand the girl action.

"She's betting on trigger." Kai let out a comment after being silent all the time, he easily get the other two attentions before they turn back to the fight.

"Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia guard!" Asaka pull out a card to guard and put a card from hand to the drop zone. [Shield 0 Perfect Guard]

"Why she use the perfect guard now?" Miwa wondered.

"Shellie boost Julia attack! Shellie and Julia skill, power +3000!" [Power 33000]

"Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia guard!" Asaka pull out a card to guard confidently. [Shield 0 Perfect Guard]

"She had two perfect guards…" Luna widen her eyes but immediately turn back to normal, "Drive Trigger check!" she slowly pull the top card of the deck to check for triggers but got none and was slightly disappointed.

"Look like you don't have luck with triggers." Asaka said with her arm cross almost confidently.

"Ehm, I know…" Luna nodded in agreement before turning serious.

"She's going to do that again…" Miwa smirk knowingly.

"That?" Naoki turn to Miwa in confused.

"Julia, limit break! Counter blast!" Luna flip over two cards from the damage zone, "Lead your mate to the front line with your bravery! Brave Illumination! Tracie, Shellie call and I'll retire Tilda and Alwain." she drop away her two rearguard and replaced them with another two units from her deck.

"She call out another units to attack!?" Naoki widen his eyes again for didn't knew how many time, that girl really surprised him.

"That's what Royal Paladins are good at anyway." Miwa told Naoki before turning toward the match, "But Julia's skill only manage to call the number of rearguard equal to her critical so she was betting on critical to attack two more times?"

"Shellie Boost Tracie attack!" Luna rest the last rearguard to attack. [Power 22000]

"Narumi Asaka only had one card, maybe this time Jou-chan will win…" Miwa which the match and felt anxiety too.

"Too bad, I'll have to guard this." Asaka smirk and pull out a card to guard, "Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge guard! And Lillian intercept!" [Shield 25000]

"...I'll end my turn then." Luna widen her eyes slightly but then sighed at not able to finish the match with Julia AGAIN.

"Look like this match will end in the next turn."

"You don't want Luna to stay here…" Rati look up to Ren at his comment.

"Not really, isn't she happier with you all or them?" Ren just smile before focusing back to the match.

'What are they talking about?' Kai frowned as he noticed Ren and the young girl talking about something.

**Luna: Asaka**

**[Damage] 5: 5 **

**[Hand card] 2: 0**

"Stand and Draw." Asaka stood up her units before drawing a card and smile, "It's time for the finale, the top silver thorn star will now enter the stage, Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier CrossRide!" the black-haired Luquier turn into white long hair with red end woman as a red aura.

"That…" Luna widen her eyes a little at that strange feeling suddenly raised in her heart.

"Asaka's new unit?" Ren just smile interestingly at that new unit appeared.

"Venus Luquier, limit break!" Asaka flip over two unflip cards in the damage zone, "Soul charge and call Rising Dragon and Maricica from the soul. Retire Luquier." she put two cards from the top of the deck to soul before pulling 2 cards from the soul to the rearguard and retire Luquier, "Irina boost Maricica attack!" [Power 16000]

"With Jou-chan hand and rearguard, she won't be able to guard all attack." Miwa stared at Luna's hand and the field before commenting.

"Her only choice is bet on heal trigger." Kai nodded slightly in agreement.

Luna look at her hand and field with a frown before deciding, "No guard." she will had to bet on a heal trigger so she nervously check on the damage, "I lose…" she show a slightly sad smile when she saw that card was 'Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill'.

The units around disappeared after the fight had end, the two girls walk toward the others, one happy while the other one was slightly sad.

"You don't win but like this, we will be able to fight together longer, isn't it great?" Rati try to cheer the depress girl with a smile.

"Ehm, maybe you are right…" Luna looks up to the younger girl with a slight smile.

"It's decide you won't be joining then."

"Ehm but still thanks for letting me fight one of the members of Foo Fighter." Luna turn toward Ren and bow before turning to Asaka, "I did had fun, thanks Narumi-san." she show a cheerfully smile.

"Well, I also have fun…" Asaka felt slightly embarrasses by her previous jealousy toward the girl.

"We will be…" Luna word was cut short by someone.

"Fight me." Naoki step into the conversation and took out a deck, "I'll make you speak out."

"What?" Luna titled her head in confused.

"Don't mind him, don't mind him…" Miwa just laugh it off as he push the guy away.

"Wait, don't you want to know?" Naoki turn around and asked in confused.

"If she will say, she would had said last time." Miwa stop pushing Naoki as he whispered to the guy, "We should just start from the other clue first."

"Luna, let's go buy more doughnut and sure it with the others when we get back."

"Alright." Luna turn back to Rati with a nodded before turning back to the leader of Foo Fighter, "Sorry for the bothered, we will be leaving then."

"Come and play again." Ren just wave goodbye almost childishly.

"Let's go then!" Rati immediately grab onto Luna's hand and drag her toward the door.

"Wait, Rati…" Luna was being drag into the building by the younger girl.

Kai widen his eyes slightly as he saw their leader image in the girl again, 'There must be a reason why she use the 'Jewel Knights' deck and slightly resembled Aichi but first…' he turn his attention to Ren.

"Asaka prepare more tea so we can talk and continue our tea-time."

"Hai, Ren-sama." Asaka nodded and left first.

"We'll talk inside then." Ren smile at the 3 visitors and went passed them to enter the building with Tetsu following behind.

"Look like we will really have doughnut…" Miwa suddenly remember his previous image about Kai with doughnut and his shoulder start to shake as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"What?" Kai turn annoyingly to his friend.

"Nothing." Miwa shook her head, "We should hurry finish this up and meet with Nee-chan and Kamui." he quickly walked away right after that, leaving a frowning brunette with another confused guy.

* * *

**I hope the cardfighting screen is alright and sorry to disappointed everyone by making Luna lose again but Asaka jealousy made her win wasn't something wrong right? Anyway, Luna deck was still editing since it was not really her deck and I still haven't fully decided that she will be using 'Jewel Knights' deck all the way, is just that I like that deck that's why I let her used it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Illusionary Witch, Rati

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like and enjoy reading it. I do own anything related to cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Illusionary Witch, Rati**

Yesterday, they only managed to get the news of Koutei returning back to Japan a week later from Gouki while Ren still act innocence but Kai could tell the guy knows something but hide it for some unknown reason.

"Shin-san, I'm not joining."

"Is Manager." Shin frowned slightly as he correct.

"We have…" Misaki continued ignoring Shin's words.

Kai and Miwa enter the shop to be slightly surprised at the crowd around, Miwa wonder about it for a bit before his attention caught on the conversation of the manager, Shin and Misaki.

"Yo! What's going on here?" Miwa enter the shop with Kai as he greeted.

"It's shop tournament, Misaki-san was asked to enter." Kamui went toward the two guys and explained.

"The manager is holding a tournament again." Miwa nodded but wonder about the sudden shop tournament.

"Everyone is fire up, this will be a hot tournament." Naoki came commenting with enthusiasm.

"Oh, everyone is here." Shin took noticed of the other 2 guys and immediately went toward them with a piece of paper, "Here." he give it to them with a smile.

"Shin-san, I already say we are…" Misaki frowned and step forward to stop her uncle.

"Wait…Ah!"

Cutting off Misaki's word was a familiar girl voice, they turn toward the doorway to saw Luna bam onto the back of Kai and end up all most falling backward if not for the younger girl, Rati who was one hand holding on a box.

'The girl again...' Kai slightly turn around slightly surprised at meeting that girl again.

"Oh, that Jou-chan last time." Miwa interestingly stared at the light-blue haired girl's expression and asked, "Are you here to enter the tournament?"

"Yes…" Luna nodded nervously as she noticed everyone glazed was on her.

"She's the girl you talk about?" Kamui took a glazed on the girls before turning to Miwa.

"Yup." Miwa just answered with a nodded.

This cause Kamui and Misaki to look up and down on the girls checking on them, Luna was really uncomfortable about it as she tried to move and hide behind the younger girl.

"Are we going to keep standing here?" Unaffected by the staring, Rati broke the tense atmosphere by asking.

"Ehm, I think we should talk inside…" Luna looks at her surrounding and found out that they were blocking the way.

"Here." Shin gave a paper to the girl as they went to talk at at a corner, letting the cat took care of the counter for a while.

"Thanks." Luna nodded and took the paper and filled it up as Rati turn to look around.

"They don't seem that strong or know anything…" Kamui mattered to Miwa as he secretly cast his glazed over to the two girls.

"Well, they do look weak but that Jou-chan not bad." Miwa took his glazed to the other girl, "I don't know about the other one though."

"Rati, are you going to enter too?" Luna turns to Rati as she finished filling up the paper and gave it to the manager.

"No." Rati shook her head with uninterested but then smile brightly, "I'll eat this and wait for you." she show the box on her hand as she was anticipating of eating it.

"Alright." Luna just nodded with a smile.

"You can't eat in the shop." Misaki spoke up as she walked forward toward the two girls.

"Sorry, we don't know." Luna immediately bow to apologized.

'Her personality was like Aichi when he first came here…' Misaki slightly widen her eyes slightly as she thought she saw Aichi.

"It's boring to just watch." Rati turn around and pouted slightly.

"Then why don't you enter the tournament?" Shin suggested with a smile.

'What are you thinking, Shin-san?' Misaki stared at her uncle in wondered.

"I'm not interested but…" Rati turn to Shin before back to Misaki, "Let's fight to decide then." her sudden smile and words made almost everyone surprised.

"Rati?" Luna stared at the younger girl in bewildered.

"Like this I can eat doughnut and stay close you." Rati turn toward Luna with a brighten smile as if she thought of a great ideas.

"But…" Luna slightly frowned before turning to Misaki for an answered.

'The other girl doesn't seem to know anything except having the same deck as Kourin…so what about her?' Misaki turn her glazed from Rati to her mates and noticed them seem to be interested in the young girl strength in cardfight, "I'll fight you." she turn back to the younger girl and decided.

"Ehm…" Shin put his hand under his chin in thought about using the two girls fight to explained today rules, "Alright but I'll need either of you to tell me if you win." he had decided and told the two girls.

"Onna-banchou is fighting that young girl than I will fight with you." Naoki suddenly declared as he pointed at Luna with his deck case.

"Ehm…you are the boy last time?" Luna turns around and blinked in puzzled for the sudden turn of event.

"I don't need two pairs to showcase cardfighting so here." Shin said with a smile as he hand the guy a paper.

"Alright, I'm going to win you and make you speak up." Naoki stared at Luna for a second before taking away the paper from Shin's hand to filled it up.

"Eh?" Luna bewilderedly stared at the guy for his strange words.

"Don't mind about him." Misaki told Luna before introducing herself, "I'm Tokura Misaki, Shin-san is my uncle." she knows the girl might know something but she just can't forcefully ask the weak looking girl.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you." Luna greeted with a smile before looking at the two unknown guys, "Ehm, they are…?" she turn back to Misaki and asked.

"That guy is Ishida Naoki." Miwa was the one to introduce as he point at the guy writing at the counter, "And he is…" he turn around to the other guy next.

"Katsuragi Kamui." Kamui spoke up for himself as he crossed his arm looking proudly.

"Here." Naoki finished and hand the paper to the manager.

"Are the rest of you going to enter?" Shin took the paper before turning to the other 3 guys who had not decided to enter earlier.

"No, I'll just watch." Miwa shook his head as he was not really interested in the tournament.

"Not interest." Kai just gave a one word answered before going to a side.

"Me too." Kamui stood on the same side as Kai just once.

"Alright, if you have already decided." Shin let out a sighed before taking out 2 cards to hand it to the two new participants.

"What's this?" Naoki stared at the card with cat paw mark on the middle and a small number on the top right hand corner.

"So that's how the participant for the shop tournament was decided." Miwa immediately understand.

"Cat's paw?" Luna stared at the card in wondered before turning to the cat sitting on top of the counter with a smile.

"Meow!" The cat noticed the glazed and made a sound to answered.

"You will know later." Shin told the two confused people before gotten himself up from the chair as he walk toward the middle of the shop with a microphone, "Hmn, Hmn, can I have everyone attention." he test the microphone by making a sound before speaking up getting everyone attention.

"It's starting…" Luna put her hand to the chest nervously at the number of participants around before looking to the side, "Rati, are you alright?"

"Ehm, I'm already used to it." Rati nodded as she doesn't seem to be affected by the mood around at all before she hand her the box of doughnut, "Help me protect it."

"Alright…" Luna lost her smile and the younger girl words as she took the box.

'Again…Why did I saw Aichi in her again?' Misaki had a slightly glanced at Luna.

"There is still some time before the tournament start but I'll like to explain today rule with a demonstration fight between 2 non-participants, Tokura Misaki and Rati!" Shin spoke up again indicating the participant to welcome the 2 cardfighters.

"That girl is around our age, Emi-chan."

"Ehm." Emi nodded and turn back to the front.

"My megami is here too…" Kamui stared at Emi with flower dancing around but suddenly became depressed as he can't talk to the girl normally before and even now when her brother was still missing and she don't has any memory of it.

"Cheer up." Miwa pated the younger boy shoulder with his usual cheerful smile.

"The both of them will have a real fight and after that we were demonstrate what every participant has to do after a fight." Shin explained as the two girls who have already stood opposite of each other at the cardfight table in the middle of the shop, "Alright, let's start their Vanguard Fight!"

"Stand up! Vanguard!" The two girls declared as they flip over the card.

"Regalia of Prayer, Pray Angel." Misaki's first vanguard was a young female angel with grey hair and green eyes.

"Witch of Banquets, Lir." Rati's first vanguard was a cute little female elf with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I never heard of that unit." Naoki stared surprised at that unseen before unit from the younger girl.

"It's 'witches' deck of the shadow paladin clan." Luna turn around to told the others standing behind her before casting her glanced back to the first.

"Regalia of purify, Pure Angel ride! Move Pray Angel back. Turn End." Misaki end her turn with her grade 0 unit move to the back of the vanguard.

"Draw." Rati start by drawing a card before pulling out a card from her hand and ride it, "Witch of Choice, Eriu ride! Move Lir back and Ruin Witch, Scathach call. Scathach attack Pure Angel! Her skill, power +3000." she rest her rearguard to attack. [Power 10000]

"Damage check." Misaki just took the damage, it was not a trigger.

"Lir boost Eriu attack!" [Power 12000]

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." Rati flip over the top card of the deck, it was not a trigger, "Turn end." she end her turn with a smile as Misaki took the damage.

"Draw." Misaki draw a card and just place it on the vanguard, "Evening Regalia, Hesperides Ride and call! Regalia of Abundance, Freya attack!" [Power 9000]

"No guard." Rati just took the damage.

"Pray Angel boost Hesperides attack!" [Power 14000]

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." Misaki reveal the top of her card which was not a trigger.

"Damage check."

"Turn end." Misaki end her turn.

"They are even match." Naoki make a comment about the match.

"Thing are just getting start." Kamui said confidently as he was confident that his teammate of Q4 and mate will not end the match even for long.

**Misaki: Rati**

**[Damage] 2: 2**

**[Hand Card] 5: 5**

"My turn then, Stand and Draw!" Rati draw a card and took out another card from her hand to ride it, "Comet Witch, Serva Ride! One more Serva call and attack!" she call the same unit as her vanguard before resting it to attack. [Power 10000]

"Regalia of Midday, Hemera guard!" She took out a guard card from hand to guard. [Shield 14000]

"Ehm, then my vanguard Serva with the boost of Lir attack!" [Power 15000]

"No guard." Misaki declared.

"Drive trigger check." Rati check for trigger, it was 'Witch of Goats, Medb', "Get a stand trigger! All effect to Serva and stand. Serva attack one more time!" she smile brightly and stand her previous unit before attacking with it again. [Power 15000]

"Damage check." Misaki took the damage this time.

"Next, Scathach attack!" [Power 10000]

"Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel guard!" Misaki guard the attack before putting the guard unit to the drop zone. [Shield 14000]

"Hmm…Turn end." Rati stared at that guard 0 unit on her opponent drop zone and smile.

"That chibi-chan not bad." Miwa stared at Rati with an interesting glazed before turning to Kai for an opinion but of course get none.

"Tokura-san should not use grade 0 to guard." Luna let out her comment as she knew what the younger girl is planning to do in her next turn.

"What you mean by that, Jou-chan?" Miwa turn toward the girl along with the other.

"Ehm…" Luna fidgets a bit in nervous from the attention she had gotten herself, "Her deck main skill had something to do with that." she gave the other guys an unclear answered and decided to stay quiet while continue watching the match.

"Warrior imbued with the power of god, all bow down before that noble power! I ride Regelia of the Cosmos, CEO Yggdrasil!" Misaki ride a unit after drawing a card before taking 2 cards from her hand, "Regalia of Midnight, Nyx and Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime call! Nyx attack!" she rest one of her unit to attack. [Power 11000]

"Witch of Precious Stones, Dana guard!" Rati guard the attack. [Shield 15000]

"Pray Angel boost Yggdrasil attack!" [Power 16000]

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." Misaki check the first card which was not and then continue checking the second card, "Heal trigger, power to Freya and recover a damage." she took a damage from the damage zone to drop zone before resting her other card, "Mihikarihime boost Freya attack!" [Power 22000]

"Ehm…" Rati look at her hand before decided, "I won't guard, damage check." she took the damage.

"Turn end." Misaki end her turn.

**Misaki: Rati**

**[Damage] 3: 4**

**[Hand Card] 3: 4**

"I'll Stand and Draw!" Rati draw a card and put it in hand before taking out a card with a smile, "Heart-throbbing magic is a charming power. Show me your lovely illusions! I ride Witch of Enchantment, Fianna! Move Scathach back and Inspection Witch, Deirdre call! Deirdre's skill, one of your rearguard will be the grade 0 card from your drop zone. Nyx!" she pull out a card from soul to the drop zone before pointing and then move around like doing some kind of magic, "Pan-nyarara~"

"So, that's what Jou-chan mean." Miwa stared in understanding now.

"Serva attack Freya." Rati declared to attack the rearguard instead since her unit power not high enough to attack her opponent vanguard. [Power 10000]

"No guard." Misaki put 'Freya' to the drop zone before seriously stared at her opponent, waiting for her next move.

"Lir boost Fianna attack!" [Power 16000]

"No guard." Misaki look at her hand and decided.

"Drive trigger check." Rati check for trigger and she was lucky to get one on her first try, "Get, Critical trigger! Critical to Fianna and power to Deirdre." she check her second trigger which had none.

"Damage check, one, two." Misaki took the 2 damage to damage zone, "No trigger."

"Scathach boost Deirdre attack!" [Power 21000]

"Eir, Norn guard!" Misaki took out 'Regelia of Benevolance, Eir' and 'Regelia of Fate, Norn' to guard. [Shield 26000]

"Turn end." Rati just end her turn.

"That girl is in the lead, Onna-bancho you got to do something about it!" Naoki shout out and immediately got a glared from the girl.

"My turn, Draw." Misaki look at her drop zone before declaring with her hand facing the vanguard, "Seek Mate! Come to the aid of your mate, Legion!" she put four cards from her drop zone to her deck before searching for 'Norn' and place it on the left side of her vanguard, "Pray Angel's skill, I put it into the soul and soul charge 3 card, Yggdrasil power +5000." she move 'Pray Angel' into the soul and soul charge 3 cards.

"Whao, so Nee-chan also got herself a pair of legion units."

"I'm interest to see that legion skill."

"Go for it Onna-banchou!"

"…" Luna sweat drop a bit at Misaki friend reaction before turning to the only silent guy, he was just watching the match when he noticed her glazed and turn to her, she immediately turn he glazed back to the fight.

'That reaction was just like Aichi…' Kai slightly widen his eyes before snapping his thought away to get his attention back on the fight.

"Call!" Misaki call her remaining 2 cards which was 'Pure Angel' and 'Hesperides', "Pure Angel's skill, counter blast and Yggdrasil power +5000. Pure Angel boost Yggdrasil and Norn, Legion attack! Legion skill, soul blast and Yggdrasil critical +1."

"Power 30000 and critical 2…" Luna was a bit worried for Rati now.

"That's not all, you won't be able to use grade 1 or higher cards to guard." Misaki declared another legion skill, "Yggdrasil's skill, when I attack your vanguard power +3000." [Power 33000]

"Eem…" Rati frowned.

"Rati…" Luna was really worried now.

"Nee-chan really doesn't know how to show some mercy…"

"Guard!" Rati took out three cards to guard, 2 of them were the 2 trigger she had drawn before and the other one was 'Black Crow Witch, Eine'. [Shield 41000]

"Drive trigger check." Misaki flip over the top first card of the deck which was not a trigger and then the second revealing a trigger, "Critical trigger, all the effect to Hesperides. Mihikarihime boost Hesperides attack!" [Power 22000]

"Guard and intercept." Rati used one card on hand and the two front rearguard to guard, [Shield 26000]

"Turn end…" Misaki end her turn before looking at their field and the cards on their hand. 'With the girl hand and rearguard, I might be able to guard if she don't get a trigger…'

"Oh, Chibi-chan guard the attack…" Miwa is now clearly impressed at the younger girl.

**Misaki: Rati**

**[Damage] 5: 4**

**[Hand Card] 2: 1**

"I will show you some illusion so..." Rati smile innocently as she stood her cards and draw a card, "Seek Mate! The power of magic, passed down since ancient times! Stir the emotions, confuse and mesmerize! Witch of reality, Femme, Legion!" she put four cards from her drop zone to her deck before searching a 'Femme' and put it on the left side beside 'Fianna'.

"Chibi-chan can also use legion!?" Miwa widen his eyes in shock since so far he was the only one in the team who did not had any legion units in the deck and he had hardly seen anyone beside them had any legion units.

"Legion's skill, 2 of your rearguard will be replace by 2 of the grade 0 cards from the top ten cards of your deck. Hesperides and Mihikarihime!" she flip over two of her damage and declared before moving around like her previous turn, "Pan-nyarara~"

Misaki frowned before revealing the top ten cards of her deck, letting Rati chose 2 grade 0 cards from them before placing the grade 0 cards which was a heal trigger and critical trigger to replace Hesperides and Mihikarihime. 'Now I won't be able to guard all of the attack…'

"That heal trigger was the first card, onna-banchou can have recover a damage and manage this turn if not for that legion's skill!"

"Call!" Rati place her remaining cards which were 'Cultus Witch, Rias' and 'Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana' on the rearguard of the same column, "Sekuana's skill, your vanguard, Yggdrasil will get power -5000 when you had 2 or more grade 0 rearguard. Pan-nyarara~" she retired her 'Scathach' because of 'Sekuana' skill before moving around again.

"What!?" Naoki shout out in surprised almost immediately before the other teammate and him turn to the other girl with the almost 'That girl is something' look.

"Rati can be really serious when it's come to anything relate to doughnut…" Luna noticed their glazed and said with a sigh before continue, "But she also are serious during cardfight."

"Ritual complete, you won't be able to do anything now." Rita smile almost evilly before resting her vanguard, "Lir boost Fianna and Femme, legion attack!" [Power 25000]

"No guard…" Misaki frowned slightly at the younger girl words before looking at her hand and declared, she can't guard the attack with the cards on her hand.

"Drive trigger check." Rati check for trigger but got none.

"Damage check." Misaki took the damage and got no trigger too.

"That chibi-chan really is something…" Miwa comment as he turn to the silent guy beside, "Right, Kai?" he just get a slight nodded from his friend.

"I've win!" Rati raised her hand and wave cheerfully as the other participants around start to fire up more after watching their match.

"Alright, hmn, hmn…" Shin made a sound to get everyone attention as he took out a card, "After that, I'll be giving the winner this with the number of the loser in the middle. The participants just have to collect as much numbers as you can until 5 o'clock, the winner will be decided on the number of number cards everyone had collected.

"So if I lost once, it will be over?" Luna asked in worried."

"Not really." Shin turn to the girl before turning back to everyone with the microphone, "Even if you had lost, you can still continue fighting the others to collect number card but you can't fight the same person again. Does anyone still have any question?" Shin look around to make sure before declaring, "Alright, let's start today tournament, let's vanguard!"

"Misakin, I'll be staying here and eat then, right?" Rati put back her cards into the card case as she walked toward Misaki with a smile.

"Make sure don't dirty the stop." Misaki didn't had choice but to nodded since she had lost.

Rati nodded and continued walking, "You are too weak to do anything in cardfight or reality." she muttered as she walk passed Misaki to Luna.

'What…' Misaki slightly raising an eyebrow as she quickly turn around, 'Who is she?'

"Tokura?" Kai called out to the girl who was staring at Rati.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Miwa asked out as the other glazed focus on the question girl.

"Nothing…" Misaki shook her head slightly but her glazed was still fix on Rati, she decided she should discuss that later when the two girls are not around them.

The boys stared at each other and then to the other two girls, they could tell that Misaki had something to tell them about the younger girl but not in front of the two so they didn't ask farther for the time being.

"Rati, did you do something to her?" Luna titled her head as she asked the younger girl.

"No, I just said something that was true." Rati shook her head slightly as she grab the box of doughnut from Luna's arm, "I'll be waiting you here."

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter, I hope the cardfight between Rati and Misaki is fine since I'm not really good at it, especially things related to 'legion'. If I did something wrong or you all got any subjection, please pm me or review.**


End file.
